


Rub Out The Stress

by flipflop_diva



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: She was perfect. Dark hair to her waist, dark eyes framed behind glasses with a thick black frame. Small breasts, a little curve to her hips and her waist.And her expression — wide-eyed and a little anxious. A massage virgin who had no idea what she was getting into.The massage therapist smiled warmly at the woman. This, Cassie thought, was going to be a wonderful day.
Relationships: Female Massage Therapist/Female Client, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91
Collections: Original Works Opportunity 2020





	Rub Out The Stress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandoorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/gifts).



She was perfect. So perfect that Cassie’s breath caught in her throat as she stared at her for the first time. Thick, dark hair falling to her waist, wide dark eyes framed behind glasses with a thick black frame. Small lips, small breasts, a little curve to her hips and her waist.

And her demeanor — her expression wide-eyed, her stance revealing a little anxiety. A massage virgin who had no idea what she was getting into. Summoned here, according to the notes Cassie had read, by her doctor to help with the migraines and the extreme amount of stress she was under these days.

Cassie smiled warmly at the woman — “Laila,” the woman introduced herself as shyly — as she set about making sure all the candles were lit and the room smelled enticingly of warm vanilla and cinnamon.

“Laila,” she said, running the syllables over her tongue. Even her name was perfect. “Get undressed and get on the table. You can cover yourself with the blanket.”

Laila glanced at the blanket on the table.

“Do I take … everything off?” she asked. Her voice tremored slightly as she spoke.

“Oh yes. We don’t want anything getting in the way of the experience.”

“Right,” Laila said. “That makes sense.”

Cassie gestured to a door opposite the one Laila had just entered through. “I’ll give you a few minutes,” she said, and she disappeared out the door, leaving Laila with what she hoped was a sense of comfort and privacy.

Sure enough, when she returned to the room a few minutes later, Laila was lying on the table on her back, the blanket drawn up around her like she was curled up in bed on a cold winter day.

“Oh, dear,” Cassie murmured. “You seem so tense, darling.”

“I … ummmm …. A bit, yes,” Laila said.

“Here.” Cassie walked over to Laila and gently tugged on the blanket, lifting it just a bit. “Why don’t you turn on to your stomach? That hole there? It’s for you face. Just rest your forehead there.” She pointed. “And we’ll get started.”

Laila nodded. “Okay,” she said, and like a dutiful little girl, she turned over and tucked her head exactly where she was told to put it.

Cassie started with her legs, lifting them one by one, pressing her fingers deep into Laila’s calves and thighs, working the bottoms of her feet and each little toe, tracing her fingers around the thin ankles and over the backs of her knees. As she worked, she felt Laila’s nerves begin to lessen just so, and she smiled.

She moved on to Laila’s arms next, starting at the tips of her fingers and working up to the palms of her hands, around her wrists and then trailing up her arms and ending up at her delicate shoulders, where she squeezed and kneaded and even pounded a little, and Laila made soft delicious noises that went deep to Cassie’s core.

She spent a long time on Laila’s neck and her shoulder blades and even rubbing the top of her head, rubbing and stroking, alternating between deep and hard and light and gentle, and as she worked, Laila grew more and more relaxed, her body starting to settle on the table she was lying on.

Next was Laila’s back. Cassie drew the blanket down so it sat bunched at the top of her ass. Laila shifted a little uneasily as more of her flesh was bared, but Cassie just said softly, “I need to be able to see what I’m working with.”

“Of course,” Laila murmured, and she stilled once more.

Cassie worked intently on Laila’s back, covering every last inch with her hands and her fingers, working hard to free her of the many knots that she found there.

“So tense,” she murmured over and over. “So, so tense.”

“I’m sorry,” Laila apologized at one point, but Cassie shushed her. 

“Don’t worry, darling, I have just the thing to help.”

She spread her hands flat and placed them on the center of Laila’s back, rubbing them around, up and down and then dipping over her sides and under her front, her fingers tracing Laila’s breasts as she did so.

Laila yelped in surprise as fingers made contact with her nipples.

“It’s okay,” Cassie said. “I just need to make sure I get all the tension.”

“But …”

“Did you know the same amount of tension can be released by just a stroke over a woman’s nipples as a two-hour long back massage?”

Laila was quiet for a moment, like she was mulling it over. “I didn’t know that,” she finally said. “Are you sure?”

“Of course, darling!” And Cassie laughed like how could she not know? This was her job after all! And then she dipped her fingers back under Laila again, stroking over her breasts and then over her nipples, lightly squeezing them, and although Laila tensed slightly beneath her once more, she didn’t protest.

“We must keep trying until you stop this tension,” Cassie said. “This is not good for our success.”

“I’m so sorry,” Laila said quickly.

“It is okay,” Cassie said, and she squeezed the woman’s nipples again, and this time Laila tensed a little bit less.

“We will come back,” Cassie decided, and she returned to working on Laila’s back, moving her hands lower and lower until the blanket hindered her progress, and she lifted it off Laila and tossed it behind her.

The woman had left on her pink cotton underwear. Cassie sighed deeply, even as her own cunt twitched at the sight of the small little ass just before her, and reached out to reposition Laila’s legs, gently moving them outward a little so there was a nice gap between them. Then she reached in between, softly placing her fingers on the crotch of Laila’s underwear.

Laila jerked and yelped and tried to lift herself up, but Cassie put a hand on her back to stop her.

“You are too tense,” she told her. “This is the only way to help you.”

“No,” Laila said. “That can’t … no one …”

“Darling, I have been doing this for twenty years. I know how to give a massage. You must let me do my job or I will open the door right now and you can head out.”

Laila twisted her head around to see Cassie. Her glasses had been knocked askew, and she looked almost terrified; the nerves were written all over her face.

“No,” she said. “I can’t leave. I need this, I do … Please …”

“Then lie down and let me do my job.”

“I’m sorry,” Laila apologized again, and she returned to her position, her whole body once again tense.

“It is like all my hard work is gone,” Cassie muttered, loud enough for Laila to hear, and when Laila winced, she knew she had. “I do not have time to go through all the positions again. So I must make do.”

She reached back down and placed her fingers once again between Laila’s legs, on the crotch of her underwear. This time Laila lay very still and Cassie began to move her fingers, trailing them slowly up and down, letting the fabric slip into the woman’s slit and provide just a bit of friction.

As she rubbed, her fingers made longer and longer trails up and down Laila’s cloth-covered pussy, and Cassie was pleased to see the underwear begin to grow damp.

“You are doing so much better, Laila,” she murmured. “Are you enjoying this?”

“I … ummm …” Laila started in a tentative voice, but then Cassie’s fingers found her clit and she moaned.

“Beautiful,” Cassie said softly.

She rubbed her harder, more forcefully, dragging the cloth up and down as she moved her fingers, increasing the pleasure. Laila moaned again, and again, a wanton sound that went deep to Cassie’s core.

Finally, she lifted her fingers, choosing to rub her hand on Laila’s cloth-covered ass instead.

“Are you ready to continue?” she asked the woman.

“There’s … more?” Laila said.

“Of course. You do want the full experience, don’t you? It’s the only way to truly feel better.”

“I … yes, I do … please.”

“Okay, then. Turn over on to your back. I’m going to remove your underwear for this part.”

As expected, she saw Laila’s body tense a little. She waited for her protests. But none came. Instead, very gingerly, as if not sure how, Laila rolled herself over until she was settled on the massage table on her back, her arms clamped to her sides and her legs together.

Cassie took a moment to take in her cute little breasts, her nipples pink and pebbled from their earlier attention.

“Close your eyes and take deep breaths,” Cassie told her. “I’m going to remove your underwear, and then I will start with your breasts and then we will finish with the most important part.”

“The most important part?” Laila repeated, and for a moment, fear flashed across her face, but then her eyes closed and Cassie watched as she took deep breaths as instructed.

“Such a good girl,” Cassie said kindly.

She reached out to grip Laila’s underwear, her fingers on each side. Laila lifted her hips, as if she knew what needed to be done, and Cassie began to tug. 

She took her time, pulling down the underwear an inch at a time, enjoying thoroughly the smooth skin that was uncovered, the messy dark hair between her legs, the puffy pussy lips, the drops of arousal that were already there from their session so far. 

She kept going, slow inch by slow inch, until she was able to pull the damp underwear off Laila’s legs entirely. She stuffed them in the pocket of her pants, a souvenir to masturbate to later. Then she stepped back up to Laila’s waist, reaching out to grip her thighs and spread Laila’s legs more, opening her wide so she could enjoy the beautiful sight of her unobscured pussy.

She wanted nothing more than to slide a finger inside her tight channel, to fuck this woman until she was screaming and begging for more, but she had to be professional.

She took another step up Laila’s body and, as she said she would, placed her hands again on Laila’s breasts, her hands almost entirely covering each one.

She began to knead her breasts, pressing down with her thumbs to get in there deep, brushing her fingers over her nipples before tugging on them, making them stand out even more than they already were.

Laila moaned, whimpered even, but she did not open her eyes nor ask Cassie to stop.

Finally, though, it was time. She gave Laila’s nipples one last tug, and Laila groaned.

She let go of the perfect breasts and began to trail her hands down the woman’s belly, rubbing her sensually as she went, tender circles at her hips and around her belly button, lower and lower, the weight of her hand pressing down on Laila’s pelvic bone and then her fingers brushing through the coarse hair until one of her fingers was on Laila’s slit, sliding through her already slick folds.

“You feel so ready,” she couldn’t help but say. “Are you ready, Laila?” 

Laila opened her eyes to stare at Cassie, anxiety and fear plainly mixed with lust and longing, just how Cassie liked it.

Cassie stopped what she was doing to take in Laila once more — a naked vision with her erect nipples, her legs spread, already wet.

Yes, Cassie knew, Laila wanted this as much as she did, even if she did not quite realize it.

“I don’t know,” Laila whispered, but she did not protest when Cassie gripped her upper thighs and spread her just a bit more — she wanted her pussy as open as she could get it — and then began to slide a finger up and down her slit once again, rubbing her soft and gently, exploring every crevice of her pussy, feeling her grow wet as she did so. 

She slipped her first finger inside Laila without warning. The woman jerked, and Cassie understood why. She was so warm, so tight, so beautiful.

“Just relax for me, Laila, and do what comes naturally,” Cassie instructed, trying to hold back her own groan as she began to move her finger.

In and out, slow and steady. 

Laila squeezed her eyes harder, but Cassie could see her struggling to keep her breathing deep and even.

Such a good girl, she thought. Such a perfect choice.

She slipped a second finger inside Laila and let her thumb start brushing over her clit. Laila gasped, and groaned, and then her hips began to move, slowly rising and falling to meet the rhythm of Cassie’s fingers. 

“Yes, yes,” Cassie encouraged. “That’s right. You’re doing great.”

She watched as Laila’s cunt seemed to suck in her fingers with every shove inside her, felt how her cunt tried to hold on as she pulled her fingers out, adding a third one when she felt the time was right.

A wet squelching sound was starting to be heard each time she plunged her fingers inside, and Cassie had to press her own legs together to stop herself from coming right there, to the sight of the naked woman in front of her, so pretty, so open, so obviously enjoying herself.

For Laila was crying now, whimpering and moaning, her body writhing on the table as she tried to meet Cassie’s thrusts. Cassie placed her free hand on the woman’s pelvis, holding her in place as she fucked her with her fingers, her thrusts starting to grow faster and rougher.

Her wrist was beginning to hurt a little as she reached deeper and deeper into Laila, but she didn’t care. Laila was twisting her head from side to side, her legs trying to close over Cassie’s hand, but Cassie had never been more set.

She pounded into the woman, scraped her thumb over Laila’s clit, and then, finally. She watched as all the muscles in Laila’s body grew tight, her toes curling, her back arching, her head pressing against the table. And then she was coming, her vagina tightening around Cassie’s fingers, her muscles fluttering, her thighs shaking, an almost primitive sound emanating from her mouth as she moaned and screamed and sobbed, her fluids soaking Cassie’s hand and the table beneath her.

“Yes, Laila, yes!” Cassie said. “You’re doing it!”

She kept her fingers moving inside the woman as Laila’s body jerked on the table, and it didn’t take long before she was orgasming again, pressing her hands to her mouth as her body shuddered and trembled.

Usually, Cassie stopped here, covered her client with a blanket, left a warm, wet cloth on the table beside them and slipped out the back door to the bathroom where she got herself off with barely a few touches to her own clit. Then, she would wait just enough time for her client to recover, to clean themselves up and to head out, and she would slip back into the room, stop the recording device in the corner and drop the tape into her pocket.

That night, she would play back the whole scenario, stretched out on her couch as she fucked herself on her vibrator, the memories and the recording sending her into some of the most intense orgasms of her life.

But yet, here with Laila, she suddenly didn’t want to stop. Not at all. She wanted to see her orgasm — again and again, until she was begging Cassie to stop, begging Cassie to keep going, sobbing how she couldn’t take any more while she was obviously desperate for more. She wanted to get her to a point where a brush over her clit would leave her breathless and shaking, where the fluids from her pussy were spilling off the table and on to the floor.

Yes, Cassie wanted this. She wanted to fuck this woman with her fingers, she wanted to stick her tongue deep inside her and lick her clean. She wanted to pull out her special dildo and see how it looked buried to the hilt in Laila’s cunt. She even wanted to see Laila fuck herself, watch as Laila put her own fingers in her pussy and got herself off as Cassie watched.

She wanted to pull out her camera and take pictures of Laila’s cunt, to capture every perfect detail that she could look at for as long as she wanted. And then she wanted to schedule another appointment with her, tell her she needed some extra visits to really be helped. And then she wanted to do this again, and again, and again.

Her mind made up, Cassie pulled her fingers loose of Laila’s dripping pussy, running them through Laila’s folds and over the insides of her thighs and her belly, smearing a trail of wetness everywhere she went.

Then she moved up to Laila’s body, her hand warm and heavy on Laila’s belly.

“How are you doing?” she asked gently.

Laila’s hands dropped from her face, and her eyes opened. Her body was still trembling from her last orgasm. 

She stared at Cassie. Her face was flushed, her pupils dilated. Her mouth moved, but for a moment words didn’t come out.

“I … don’t know,” she finally managed.

“That’s okay,” Cassie told her. “It’s your first visit. It’s normal to be unsure.”

“Is it?”

“Of course.” Cassie smiled warmly. “Are you ready to keep going?”

“Keep … keep going? There’s more?” Laila’s eyes widened, maybe in fear, maybe in exhilaration. Cassie guessed the latter.

“Of course there’s more. We’re only getting started.”

“We are?” Laila’s eyes darted passed Cassie to the door, but then she nodded. “Okay,” she said. “What do I need to do?”

Cassie smiled. “Just close your eyes and spread your legs. I will do all the work, I promise. And don’t worry, Laila, once I’m done with you, you’ll be begging for more.”

Twenty minutes later, Laila was.

**Author's Note:**

> In a funny twist, I actually started writing this as a treat for vandoorne for another fest maybe a year ago, but I only got the beginning finished and thus it sat in a drafts folder on my desktop forever. So when I matched with them for this fest, I couldn't have been happier — to work with the prompt and to finally finish the story I had started forever ago. I hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
